mistakes were made
by ATL- time bomb
Summary: after all the members of the g8 had insulted and made fun of him, England decided to let lose the wrath of the united kingdom against them as revenge
1. chapter 1

Today was like any other day, the countries would have a world conference meeting. And sort out some problems, and as usual ended up with some countries fighting. And by some this means America, France, England, and China. While they fight Russia would just as always stare at them with a creepy smile.

But this time was different, not only because the meeting was cancelled half way through the conference. But also because England exploded and stormed out of the meeting room because of the fact that the rest of the g8 not only made fun of him. It was also due the fact that he was insulted endlessly right when he just entered through the door.

Some countries were either annoyed or relieve that the Meeting was over early, while some were worried. England said that he will unleash the wrath of the united kingdom, to where he will show no mercy when the deed has begun

"Heh unleash the wrath of the united kingdom, ha! Is he going to put a spell on me to give me bushy eyebrows brows?" France mocked as America and China just either laugh or chuckled with Russia

"You guys your being too mean on england, he never stormed out that angry before" Italy said with a worried tone, worrying on what england "oh don't worry Italy England stands no chance with out us!" America said with a stupid grin on his face

"I don't know Mr.america, what you said seems to really hurt him" Japan said as he look at the door to where England exited "which one? I said like totally a lot" America said with a worried tone he was only joking around with him " I just said that the UK can't beat America, along with the help of Russia, France and China, what's so bad about that?" America said questionably

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU BASTARDS HAVE DONE?!, YOU ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!!!" Romano said as he starts to panic "fratello calm down! what's wrong?!" Italy saids he tries to calmed down his older brother with the help of Spain

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN BROTHER?! ENGLAND IS GONNA SEND THE ENTIRE FAMILY TO THE NEXT MEETING TOMORROW!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE PLAYED LIKE A TOY AGAIN!" Romano said as he was now shaking in fear as flash backs came running to him

Italy started to quiver too as memories came to him. The other g8 members stared at them in confusion "wait…… isn't England the one that represents the UK?" America said idioticly out loud,every body that knows England's family all went stone cold, oh how wrong America was

"England is a representative of the UK yes. But the meaning of the UK is the united kingdom of great Britain and northern Ireland to where it was divided into 4 and a half kingdom (because Ireland was independent and sealand is still a micronation) in which England's whole family represents" Germany said as sweat came down his face as he remembered his encounter with England's family

Mean while with England

England's pov.

I'll make them regret ever insulting me! More importantly my whole family! I thought as my blood started to boil I may be a gentleman in looks and attitude, but I was raised to be a barbaric warrior by my barbaric family. I sigh as I reach home, and no not my home in my country, but more rather my home in which I grew up with my siblings

I sigh as I knock on the door. I waited until I heard footsteps came down the stairs from inside and open the door. I look up to see one of my older siblings…..wales "england…you didn't tell me that your coming" wales said in my language

I understand his language but he rather wants me to feel happy to know I could be able to talk someone in my language " sorry big brother, but I need to tell you and the others something" I said as I look down to my feet, not really ready to face them what Happened in the meeting

"Ok, come in then" wales said and move aside as I walk in to the door and went to the living room, to where I saw my oldest brother Scotland, my older brother northern Ireland, and my little brother sea land (we don't get along well but we're still brothers, plus we only act mean in public, because in runs in the family) "oi, Iggy why ye' her' last time I chec' ye were at the stupid Meeting for us" Scotland said as he look at me with a grouchy look

"hi big brother!" sealand said as he run up to me and hug him. I only chuckled and Pat sealand's head (again were only mean in public, so it's normal for them to show affection in private) " there's something I need to tell you all about the meeting today" I said as I sat down next to Ireland and sealand

"Which is?" Ireland said with a look on his face of both interest and confusion that was now shared with the other brothers.

1 explanation later….

"THEY WHAT!?!?!?!" the entire older males said in Union anger building up while sealand look both shock and angered a little too. "You heard me" i said as i look at mg brothers as sweat drop down my face

Sealand hug me as he felt fear rising in his body as their brothers were about to go on a rampage "when is the next meeting?" the three older male said in Union again as dark auras gather around them

"tomorrow at 9 in the morning" i said as i watch my older brothers every move .trying to shield sealand behind me "wer' goin' to that meeting tomorrow as the family representatives of the united kingdom. So step down fer' now from the meeting and stay with wee sealand, and let us do the work" Scotland said as he grab a his bag and loaded it with knives, guns, and bombs

The same goes for wales and north ireland,.i sigh as I shook my head and took sealand to bed. As soon as sealand was in bed i stood up from the bed but was stopped by a hand from sealand wanting me to stay

"Brother why are the other countries so mean?" sealand said as he remembered what England said "it's ok sealand, I mean they only think that I'm the only representative of the UK. So they don't know what their talking about. Besides our big brother are gonna make them regret what they said" i said as I stroked sealand's head

"Now go to sleep little brother. Tomorrow your coming with me to watch our brothers fight. So you can learn how to defend yourself in battle" i said as i sugar coat it. I wanted the others to suffer but i also wanted sealand to learn their family's barbaric nature just like I did

"Ok big brother" sealand said as he soon fell asleep. I sigh and soon kiss sealand's forehead and left his room and went to my old room, tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed I thought. As I smile to my self and fell asleep


	2. chapter 2

It was the next day.

England sat with his brothers at breakfast. Eating wales's delicious home cook meals (seeing that Wales and ireland are magnificent cooks!, As for England and scotland…not so much…..Well far from magnificent but still) "so what's the plan red beard?" Ireland said as he sip his coffee while he and the others look at a very pissed off scotland shaving his face

"ver' simple, we come and kill the assholes who dares te' insult our dear Iggy and got the guts te' insult our family" scotland said as he shave his face until he was done. "After that, we go home and reward ourselves" Wales added as he sip his drink too

England just sigh at his older brothers antics. Centuries has pass yet they never change. "Hurry up lads. We need te' be off in an hour to be able to get there early" scotland said in a very older brotherly tone "aye aye Captain!" Wales, ireland, England, and sealand said as they mock their oldest brother's language and accent

They all laugh as they enjoy their breakfast and was soon off to the world meeting.

At the world meeting

Every one was there France, America, China, Russia, Germany, the Italy brothers, Spain, Japan, the nordics, the micronations (they were somehow included), and so on and so forth. But the Meeting didn't started yet for they were waiting for the last member. The representative of the UK himself

Minutes pass and the front door of the room soon swung open as England, sealand and 3 other nations came into the room.

The Italy brothers sat there with wide eyes as they started to quiver in fear (even seborga). Some of the nations was shock by either the fact of knowing who the guests are or the fact that there are some new faces around Today

"Hey England who's your friends?, Haven't meet them before" America said seriously. This was unnerving but he needed to know who they are because he has a suspicion on who they might be

" well as I said yesterday, I will unleash the wrath of the united kingdom. So I brought all my beloved brothers that are practically the other representatives of the UK themselves to help me" England said as he sat down in his sit and was soon accompanied by his brothers

"Just like you all said. The united kingdom stand no chance against America, China, France, and Russia. So why don't we test that little theory?" England said as he and his older brothers shared the same barbaric creepy murderous grin on their faces

China, America, France all gulp a lump in their throat while Russia had a worried expression plaster on his face. "Well why don't we know each other first? I am Wales England's 2nd older brother" Wales said as he walk up to France and soon punch him in the face, to the point of him breaking france's nose to the bloody bruise now visible to his face

"The names northern ireland.Iggy's 3rd older brother. And I'm also in charge of the republic of Ireland" Ireland said as he attack China and russia, and single handedly knock them out with only a few punches that looks like as if hell raise fo r their welcoming

" And I'm scotland,Sasannach oldest brother" scotland said as he cracks his knuckles and grin at America who one started to back of ever so slowly

"Well let this be a te' ye all! Never, mean never! Ever mess with our wee dear England and our family again! Ye all got that!?" scotland yelled with his booming thick accent voice that made any country or nation quiver and froze from which they stand and soon wish to melt away

Everyone nod and gulp as they wait for what's going to happen next. "so ye be the lad who said that UK can stand alone with out ye and the others. But guess what? Yer' friends are down and England is part of the uk. Did ye really that just because England is our representative that were all weak?" scotland said as he look at his new soon to be prey: America

"hey! I take great offense to that!" England said in the back ground as he let sealand sit in his lap. America gulp slightly making scotland chuckle " or did ye really not look at the map of the UK but consider it as just one big nation?" Scotland said as he hold America by the time of his clothes and raise him up to his eye level. And soon punch him in the face that soon escalated to a brawl fighting down to the floor

After an 1 hour has pass of Scotland finished beating up America half to death. The actual meeting started after 4 of the nations were rushed to the infirmary to recover


	3. chapter 3 the end

The other G8 members groan as pain consume their body, they been into war and have many injuries and some were worst that the other, but the beating they just took takes the cake.

America had broken bones and bruises from the beating he got from Scotland, france had bruises and bite marks (from wales's sheep that somehow came to the fight) and lost some of his hair from either wales's pulling and smacking face first to the table, floor, or any hard object. Or just from the sheep eating his golden locks

china and Russia had bruises too and a strangle mark on their necks that was practically visible because of north ireland's iron grip and punches, they also somehow had cuts and a broken limb or two from north ireland's great fun idea that consist of flinging them around like a rag doll and practically stepping or stomping on their body as if they were floor rags

after what seems to be minutes or hours has pass, the infirmary door open and the 4 nations look and saw England and also sealand with him "I see you 4 are healing up. But I guess what comes next would only make this a insult to injury situation" England said as he grin to himself with his successful revenge "and why's that?" france said annoyed and in pain "because dear france, there is one last member of my family who didn't get to be a part of the fun" England said with a malicious smirk

"and who might that be?" china said slightly nervous and angry, England was their team mate for crying out loud! Why would he do this? I mean sure they might have provoke him but they don't deserve to be beaten have to death! " sealand do what you must do. And please make sure it's nice and painful" England said as sealand nod and gave a determined smile

"this is for insulting my brother and my family!" sealand exclaim as he jumped on to their bed one by one and kick them in the crotch and soon return to England and gotten permission to go ahead

"let this be a lesson to you all, and that is to never I mean ever try to provoke me and my family" England said with glee and turn his back on them "oh and before I forget, don't even try to start a war against England because of what I did, if you do then my brothers won't mind doing this again" England said as he look back at them

"oh and America, don't think that what Scotland did to you is hell, after all he was going soft on you, he did much worst to Germany and what he did almost cost Germany's life " England said and soon left leaving a very confuse and very scared America with the other nations in the infirmary

ever since that day, the nations never saw england's brothers (except sealand) again


End file.
